1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonspecific immunostimulant composition, a method of preparing the same, and uses thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a potassium carbonate (K2CO3)-based multifunctional complex mineral composition, a preparation method thereof, and uses thereof as a nonspecific immunostimulant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the early 20th century, the function of alkali materials has been studied. Extensive studies have recently revealed that when its constitution turns alkaline, the body increases in the ionization rate of potassium and sodium, which results in improving the blood's purification ability, increasing fatigue recovery ability, and delaying senescence.
Since the disclosure of Korean Patent No. 128,110, issued to the present inventor, such alkaline solutions have been applied in various industrial fields. The composition disclosed in the patent contains sodium silicate, sodium peroxide, white sugar, and silver thiosulfate in water, with a weight ratio of 10˜18 of sodium silicate, 0.1˜0.5 of sodium peroxide, 5˜10 of potassium carbonate, 10˜18 of white sugar, and 0.1˜3.0 of thiosulfate based on 1 of sodium carbonate. Superior in far-red emission, antibacterial activity, and deodorizing activity, the composition is widely used for the post-treatment of fabric products, the fermentation of diet, and in the agricultural field. However, the composition suffers from the disadvantage of being complicated in the preparation thereof, and being inconvenient for long-term storage. Further, the composition cannot be used as an antibacterial agent and nonspecific immunostimulant for general purposes.
To overcome these disadvantages, a solution was suggested in Korean Patent No. 10-0331952, issued to the present inventor. The composition comprises 1˜15 weight parts of borax, 10−5˜10−4 weight parts of sodium thiosulfate, 30˜150 weight parts of potassium carbonate, 30˜200 weight parts of white sugar, 100˜200 weight parts of water based on sodium meta silicate, and is found to perfectly overcome the problem of inconvenient long-term storage and incompetence as an immunostimulant for animals and plants.
However, this technique, in spite of high immunostimulatory effects on animals and plants, is limited in application because the effect (safety) of boron, contained in borax, on the body is not known.